otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nothing Happened
PM Omniance: November 1st 4:25 p.m. Wildomar, Home PM Omniance: *After walking almost 3 miles home, Lucas and Yuri each cleaned up and passed out in their beds. Neither spoke a single word the entire time, and now after sleeping heavily for eight hours, there's a light knock on their door that wakes them.* PM Omniance: Clara: *Their mom opens the door to their room and looks in on Lucas.* You two awake? *She speaks in a soft voice that almost sounds worried.* PM Arbi: Yuri: Despite having slept for enough time he still feels tired, like his body is still recovering from too much exertion. He sits up and rubs his eyes. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He just stares at their mother sleepily.* PM Omniance: Clara: *She crosses her arms, immediately looking dissapointed at them.* What were you two doing last night? You were supposed to be handing out candy. PM Omniance: Lucas: We stayed up watching movies... We didn't do anything. PM Omniance: Clara: *She shakes her head.* Whatever you say. The two of you will eightteen half a year from now. Once you're adults you're going to make your own choices, and I can't do anything about it. *She looks over to Yuri.* So don't make poor ones you're going to regret. *She picks up a few of the clothes by Lucas's closet and throws them into a small hamper.* Your father and I are taking Yasmin to scout out the San Diego campus tomorrow, but we decided to spend the night there tonight. I don't suppose you two want to go? *She grabs the hamper and looks back and forth between the two brothers, waiting for a response.* PM Omniance: Lucas: *He just lays back down on his side and looks over to Yuri silently.* PM Arbi: Yuri: I can't go. He falls back so he's laying down again, I have a project due on monday. PM Omniance: Clara: Since when do you care about schoolwork? *She looks over to Lucas,* Since he's not going, that means you're not going either. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He just shoves his head into his pillow and shakes his head.* PM Omniance: Clara: Alright. *She turns and starts walking out of the room.* I'll leave some money on the kichen table, we'll be home tomorrow night. *She looks back at them.* No. More. Parties. You're not eightteen yet, so I will chain you to this house if I find out you two did something you should've have. *She walks out and down the stairs.* PM Omniance: Lucas: *He immediately leaps out of bed and quickly closes the door, before walking back into view. He looks unsettled and speaks in a quick hushed tone that's uncharacteristic of his normal behavior.* What should we do? I mean... Can we do anything? What happened last night? PM Arbi: Yuri: He gets up on his knees on his bed and opens his window, breathing a little faster than normal, Nothing happened. PM Omniance: Lucas: I can't really remember it... There were people... Talking... Arguing about something. All of them had maskes... *He walks over and sits at his desk.* Then... I... Nothing... PM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up and steps off his bed, walking over to Lucas and turning his chair around so he's facing him, Lucas. Nothing happened. PM Arbi: Yuri: We were here all night giving out candy. I was working on the project I have due monday and you were drawing. PM Omniance: Lucas: Something happened! *His yelling is also uncharacteristic of him, to the point that Yuri has probably never seen him yell before.* They were dead! Like everyone! *He voice goes softer.* And we had blood on our hands... And Odie... What happened to Odie? PM | Edited 1:53:38 PM Arbi: Yuri: He closes his eyes tightly like he was in physical pain but it's actually him remembering Odie's mangled corpse. Fuck...I swear to god, Lucas, I'm gonna punch you if you bring this up again...Nothing happened. He stares at him and then sighs, calming down after a moment, I'm not denying any of it...but If anyone finds out we had something to do with what happened last night... PM Omniance: Lucas: *He immediately calms down, as if Yuri suddenly snapped him out of his hysterics.* You're right... But... *He shakes his head.* ... *He lets out a long soft sigh.* ...We'll just have to wait and see how this pans out. PM Arbi: Yuri: He goes back to his bed and sits down on the edge. He's wearing a different black t-shirt with a picture of Azazel fighting a faceless angel, with clean underwear underneath. I need to ask you something... PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Yeah... What? What is it? PM Arbi: Yuri: Did you have any weird...dreams last night? PM Omniance: Lucas: *He shakes his head.* Don't remember... PM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah, me neither... He lays back down on his bed and instead of thinking he tries to get another nap in. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He sighs and pulls out a blank piece of paper, grabbing a pencil as he starts to idley draw something.* PM Omniance: *About two hours later, Lucas is sitting on the edge of the window, wating their parents and sister leave for San Diego as the car backs out of the driveway and pulls away.* PM Omniance: Lucas: *He glances back at his desk, the large piece of paper that was blank ealier, is now drawn from end to end with hands, which is what seems to have been on Lucas' mind since he'd woken up.* Mom and dad are gone. *He lays back against the wall, letting out another long sigh.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He finishes tying his shoelaces and stands up, I'm going to the arcade then. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Yeah. *He gets off the edge of the window and pulls his jacket away from the side of his desk and puts it on, patting the pocket with his smokes in it.* Let's see home much money they left us, I'm starving... PM | Edited 2:13:23 PM Arbi: Yuri: He opens the bedroom door and reaches down for his backpack, he always leaves it in the same spot but it's not there this time. A flashback of him leaving it in Odie's car goes through his mind. Not only are his quarters in his backpack but lots of other things like his school work and book, should anyone find would be able to identify him. ...Fuck. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Our stuff was in Odie's car, and someone took it... They're gonna know who we are. Where we go to school. What classes we have... PM Arbi: Yuri: He opens and closes his fist a few times, almost like he was squeezing a stress ball, Why would they take his car?... PM | Edited 2:17:15 PM Omniance: Lucas: I don't know... We don't know anything. Who those people were, what happened to Odie, what happened to us... Did we kill those people? How? I don't think we could do... That. To... There had to be more than thirty people there... PM Arbi: Yuri: Why would you think we killed them? He takes out his pocketknife, I would've remembered...punching or stabbing someone. I was going to but they hit me over the head with something. PM Omniance: Lucas: The blood was on our hands. We had pieces of that table in our skin, and those people where... The same wood was in them. PM | Edited 2:22:10 PM Arbi: Yuri: He shakes his head, There was blood everywhere. The blood on our hands doesn't prove we killed them. PM Omniance: Lucas: We should go back up there. PM | Edited 2:23:25 PM Arbi: Yuri: He almost interrupts him, No...No! We're not going back. If someone sees us... PM Omniance: Lucas: I know! The crimnal always returns to the scene of the crime, or whatever. But... *He sighs.* ...Fine... We'll just go to the arcade. PM Arbi: Yuri: We can't. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Why not? PM Arbi: Yuri: Odie's mom. He goes out into the hallway and quickly goes downstairs. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He's not sure what Yuri means, but he quickly follows after him.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He has the phone in his hand by the time Lucas is downstairs, already having dialed Odie's number and waiting for someone to pick. PM Omniance: Odie's Mom: *She picks up after a few incredibly long rings.* Hello? PM Arbi: Yuri: Mrs. O'Dwyer? Is Odie sick or something? He never picked us up last night and he was supposed to meet us at the arcade today but he isn't here again. PM Omniance: Odie's Mom: I haven't heard from him since last night. I was hoping he was with Yuri and you. *She sighs.* Now I'm starting to worry. Oh dear... PM Arbi: Yuri: Don't worry, Mrs. O'Dwyer, we'll go look for him. He might of crashed at another friend's house. PM Omniance: Odie's Mom: Oh would you do that for me? Thank you so much. When you find him please call me. PM Arbi: Yuri: I will. He hangs up before she says anything else and looks at Lucas. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He shakes his head.* ...I feel bad for her. PM Arbi: Yuri: He sits up on the counter and looks down, This is all fucked up. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He nods.* I... I just don't like that we don't know anything. About... Anything that's happened. PM Arbi: Yuri: What did you call them last night? Cultist? PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah. Like... You know from those old horror films. PM Arbi: Yuri: I remember a guy with burnt skin that killed teenagers in their dreams and someone in a mask with a big knife. I never really liked those movies, Lucas...they were never scary. I must've not been paying attention during the one with the cultists. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He sighs,* It doesn't matter. This isn't the movies. PM Arbi: Yuri: Hey, it's better than nothing. He hops off the counter, What do cultist usually do in those movies? PM Omniance: Lucas: Sacrifice people, and try to summon the devil... Almost exactly like what happened to us... PM Arbi: Yuri: It worked?... PM Omniance: Lucas: I don't know. I don't know what happened. I don't know anything. I just know that I woke up with blood all over my hands and there was a circle of blood and guts in a ring around us. PM Arbi: Yuri: Maybe that's what happened. They summoned the devil and he killed them all. PM Omniance: Lucas: Then why didn't he kill us? Why would he kill the people who summoned him, and not us. PM Arbi: Yuri: He points at Lucas' necklace. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He grabs the cross, almost in relief.* ...May... Maybe that's it... PM Arbi: Yuri: Maybe we should start going to church again... PM Omniance: Lucas: *He sits down at the kitchen table.* Or at least see a priest. PM Arbi: Yuri: You mean you're gonna tell him what happened? PM Omniance: Lucas: Well he can't tell anyone right? That's what confession is. We can tell hims tuff and he can't tell anyone but God. PM Arbi: Yuri: That's...true. But we can't go today, it's saturday. Is church open on saturday?... PM | Edited 2:58:05 PM Omniance: Lucas: Church is always open... But... It's too late. I don't think it'll be open this late at night... At least not for confession. PM Arbi: Yuri: Well, we can't go to the arcade. I don't have any money left since last night...but we could order a pizza with mom's money. PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah... Where do you want to get it from? PM Arbi: Yuri: Pizza Factory. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He grabs the money off of the table. $60, three $20 bills. He walks over to the phone.* Yeah, I'd like to place an order... For delivery... Two larges... One pepperoni... The other with sausage and onions... Yeah... *He looks at the clock.* ...Alright. *He hangs up the phone.* Thirty minutes. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks around the quiet house. It feels even more empty since it's just them, Maybe we should try inviting Leena over. Ask about the party...or maybe even ask if she knows anything about the devil. Her gothic appearance flashes in his head. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Umm... You serious? *He remembers that Leena hasn't been over to their house in at least a year, simply because the last time she came over their parents gave the two of them weird looks.* PM Arbi: Yuri: After what happened last night...I think I'd feel safer if we weren't alone. He walks out into the living room, Especially since we both run faster than her. PM Omniance: Lucas: That's dark... *He picks the phone back up and dials her number.* ...Leena? PM Omniance: Leena: Lucas? That you? PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah. You wanna hang out tonight? PM | Edited 3:11:57 PM Omniance: Leena: ...What, really? PM Omniance: Lucas: Me and Yuri are just wondering if you wanna come over and hang out. PM Omniance: Leena: ...Oh. Umm... Sure I guess so. Where? PM Omniance: Lucas: We ordered some pizzas... So here I guess. At our house. Our parents are out of town for the night. PM Omniance: Leena: ...All night? PM Omniance: Lucas: They won't be back until tomorrow evening. PM Omniance: Leena: Alright... Your sister isn't there is she? PM Omniance: Lucas: *He laughs slightly.* Nooo, she went with them. They're scouting out college campuses down in San Diego. PM Omniance: Leena: Oh good... She's psychotic... I'll head right over. PM Omniance: Lucas: Seeya. *He hangs up.* Leena's walking over. PM Arbi: Yuri: He's laying back on one of the couches in the living room. The pizza box is almost empty and sitting back on the dining table along with their greasy empty plates. The television is on but Yuri keeps changing the channel. There's nothing ever on TV on saturday nights... PM Omniance: Leena: I don't think very many people stay in on Saturday. PM Arbi: Yuri: He turns off the TV and sighs, You're making me feel like a loser. PM Omniance: Leena: You guys are losers. You missed that party last night. Where were you guys? Odie was supposed to bring the beer, but he never showed up, everyone just bitched about it all night. PM Arbi: Yuri: He never gave us a ride. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Yeah. PM Omniance: Leena: Well Stacy got in trouble with Blake because they tried to go out and score some beer, but they got caught. PM Omniance: Lucas: How much trouble did they get into? PM Omniance: Leena: Don't know. Just know that they got caught really. *She smirks.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He raises an eyebrow at her smirk, You didn't...wow, you did. What did Stacy ever do to you? PM Omniance: Leena: I didn't get her into trouble. I don't like her, but I wouldn't go out of my way to ruin a party. PM Omniance: Lucas: I thought you weren't going. PM Omniance: Leena: Only because you two weren't invited. Otherwise I'd go with you guys. *She shrugs slightly.* People from school are idiots. Except for you two. PM Arbi: Yuri: He grabs his soda to take another sip but it's empty. He stands up and walks to the fridge, I wish my report card was as nice as you. He opens it and looks inside. PM Omniance: Leena: *She rolls her eyes.* Well you two left me there to rot all night, with no one to talk to but freshmen. PM Arbi: Yuri: He grabs another soda and closes the fridge, walking back, That's not our fault. We told you Odie never-*He suddenly drops the soda can, it makes a loud heavy sound when it hits the wooden tiles,* What the fuck? PM Omniance: Leena: *She narrows her eyes, almost like she saw something.* Butterfingers? PM Arbi: Yuri: He rubs his hands together to warm them up, No...cold. Did one of put a coke into the freezer? PM Omniance: Lucas: No, last time I did that it exploded. PM Arbi: Yuri: He sighs and grabs the soda can, it feels like it's frozen inside. He puts it on the counter near the sink and goes back to the fridge to grab another. PM Omniance: Leena: ...So what did you guys do last night? *She notices that the two have them have been acting strange, even ever so slightly. Even inviting her over after all this time is strange. It's almost like she can sense it about them, maybe because she's known them for so long.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He sits back down near them, opening another coke and taking a sip, Nothing. Everybody was at that party and no one else could give us a ride. All we really did was...watch a scary movie. PM Omniance: Leena: You just watched movies all night long? You guys could've called me or something, and told me that you weren't going to the party. PM Omniance: Lucas: You said you weren't going. PM Omniance: Leena: I told Odie to tell you! PM Omniance: Lucas: Well he never showed up! PM Omniance: Leena: *She sighs.* Whatever. PM Arbi: Yuri: I think one of the movies had cultists in them. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He slowly looks over at Yuri.* PM Omniance: Leena: ...Umm. Ok? PM Arbi: Yuri: What I don't understand is why they were trying to summon the devil. Sounds like a really stupid idea. PM Omniance: Leena: Horror movies aren't exactly well-written. If you tried summoning a demon like that you'd just get killed. *She looks between them.* Probably... Figuratively speaking. I dunno I don't watch stupid movies like that. PM Arbi: Yuri: If it's gonna kill them then why do it in the first place? PM Omniance: Leena: Why are you asking me like I'm some expert? It's just some stupid movie. *She looks at Lucas with confusion and irritation.* Seriously? PM Omniance: Lucas: *He shrugs.* PM Omniance: Leena: Oh my god. You want to know this shit too. What's the name of this stupid movie, I'll rent it from blockbuster and watch it myself. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He sighs, looking at Yuri.* PM Arbi: Yuri: We started a few minutes into the movie so we didn't get to see what it was called...and we fell asleep before it ended...so we missed a lot of it. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He just nods.* It was just some flick. PM Omniance: Leena: *She rolls her eyes.* Look, if you guys don't want to tell me what you were doing last night, fine, but don't lie and make up stupid shit. *She takes a drink of her soda.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at Lucas. PM Omniance: Lucas: We didn't do anything last night. PM Omniance: Leena: Yeah, you just stayed in drew while he smoked pot all night long. Right? PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah. I just drew stuff. PM Arbi: Yuri: It was kind of a weird picture too. PM Omniance: Leena: *She shakes her head and looks at Yuri.* You're out. PM | Edited 4:30:45 PM Arbi: Yuri: I'm just saying...he drew this really weird picture with a lot of hands. Looked kinda cool but kinda weird too... PM Omniance: Leena: No, you're out of pot. So what did you do all night? PM | Edited 4:30:16 PM Omniance: Lucas: *He just groans.* We didn't do anything. Why is this a big deal? PM Omniance: Leena: Because this is weird. You guys haven't invited me over for like, two years. PM Arbi: Yuri: He reaches into his pocket and takes out a small transparent bag of weed and looks down at. Hey, wait I'm not out. He holds it up and looks at it. Got some right here. PM Omniance: Leena: I'm going home. *She sighs and stands up.* PM | Edited 4:38:52 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down at the small bag and remembers Odie selling it to him, in the car on the way to the party. He keeps staring until the images of Odie driving turn into one of him split in half horribly. Everything in the house around him is covered in bloody pieces of people. He starts to breathe faster, panicing as if he were experiencing it all again until a small light coming from his hand brings him back to reality. He quickly drops the small bag and it falls to the carpet, it's smoking. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Yuri? PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down at his hand again, his fingers that were holding the bag feel numb. Lucas can see bits of ice cracking and peeling off the tiny bag. PM Omniance: Leena: ...Were you hiding that in the freezer or something? PM Omniance: Lucas: Yuri, are you ok? *He walks up and grabs him.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He breathes out shakily, Y...Yeah. I'm okay. I must still be tired... PM Omniance: Lucas: *He pulls him off into the kitchen,* You're sure you're ok. PM Arbi: Yuri: He shakes his head. PM Omniance: Leena: I'm gonna go... PM Omniance: Lucas: *He looks over to her.* Yeah I think that might be a good idea. PM Omniance: Leena: *She shakes her head.* I've been your guy's friend since forever... If you need to talk... Ya know... I know you won't but... If you do... About, whatever this is... PM Omniance: Lucas: Thanks, but we're fine. He's just tired. PM Omniance: Leena: ...Sure. See you guys at school. I'll... Show myself out. *She gets up and leaves, walking out quickly.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He sits down at the dining table and breathes out slowly to calm down. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He sits down across from him.* It hit you, didn't it? Like what happened to me earlier. PM Arbi: Yuri: It wasn't...just that. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...What else? PM Arbi: Yuri: He stressfully runs his hand through his hair, I...don't know how to explain it. PM Omniance: Lucas: Explain what? PM Arbi: Yuri: He points to the soda can. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...That the soda was cold? PM Arbi: Yuri: It wasn't...that cold when I grabbed it. But then it...was freezing cold, so cold that it made my hand numb. PM | Edited 4:55:51 PM Omniance: Lucas: So... Are you trying to tell me that the can just turned cold then? PM Arbi: Yuri: I don't know what I'm trying to tell you. Fuck, man...maybe all this shit is just starting to get to me. PM | Edited 4:59:13 PM Omniance: Lucas: I need a smoke. *He grabs his jacket off of the back of the couch and starts to walk into the back yard.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He watches Lucas walk outside and then he shakes his own hand around, almost like someone would when it was asleep, What the fuck is wrong with me... PM Omniance: Lucas: *He takes a drag on his cigarette, blowing the smoke out into the cold night air. He walks out from under the patio and looks up to the hills, almost trying to see where it might've been that they were last night.*